Club Penguin Private Server
A Club Penguin Private Server, commonly abbreviated as a CPPS or CPPS Games, is a fan/clone game of Club Penguin, only with better features and options that the original game could not possess. However, most private servers have a lot of glitches, and aren't up-to-date with new catalogs, items, features, etc. Disney often shuts down CPPSes like Rewritten, Online and Oasis. Most [[Pukies|'Pookshits']] go on CPPSes as you can get any item you want, (but the ID of the item is required), and almost anything will show. Since they have a better features in options, CPPSes are good to kill Pukies and it's even MORE EASY to kill them thanks to the speed boost, tracking device, stalking is easier and you can add weapons for free! Things You Can Do On A CPPS But Not CP *Swear without being reported/banned. (Not on all CPPSes, like '''Club Penguin Rewritten) *Have "statuses" on your player card. *Get any clothing item you want. (But the ID of the item is required) *Get any igloo/furniture item you want. (Again, the ID is required) *Have features like name glows and status glows. *Be a member without paying any money. *Look like all the mascots of CP. *Get exclusive colors. *Get custom items. (Not on all CPPSes) *Being able to walk on the background. *Having the power to ban others (Rare) *Having options to walk faster, via teleportation (''such as '''Free Penguin, if you type "!speed 200", you will "walk" even faster, like "running" but on Oasis Penguin, you can walk normally, running faster than Free Penguin AND teleport!) History CPPS' were originally invented by '''Alex Rath' (iRath) which was the creation of iCPv1, the first ever CPPS to be created.The main members of it were iRath, Lofhy (Co Co), Andy, Pengocent, Stanley, Myles and Patrick (now known as '''Bane).This CPPS became '''iCPv2 which closed down due to high traffic. From this Charles and others from PCL developed iCPv3 meanwhile Flappi282 (now known as Jamie) and friends started working on the OpenCP source '.iCPv3 got over ''300,000 users then was attacked by legal issues off Club Penguin causing them to shutdown, however Alex and the others '''post the links and sources to everyone before closing their CPPS, thus people will be able to create their own CPPS. After this the OpenCP source became public as well as other minor ones which caused others to make their own CPPSes. Atlantic Penguin was the biggest and most popular CPPS, until it got closed on October 27, 2013, putting CPPS.me in the first place. In February 2014, Flippr opened, and became the first CPPS to have official legal status under United States Copyright Law. In April 2014, CPPS.me became the first CPPS to have one million users registered and then 2 millions (but since no one really plays it since 2014, which makes Club Penguin Rewritten as first place for being the '''most active CPPS community). '''Penguin Oasis (made in March 2013 and officially out in 2015) is one of the most popular CPPS and the most popular in CPPS with special features, being ahead of Free Penguin, CPPS.me, CPO and CPU, much more. Oasis is however, known to be very toxic with it's fanbase, with racist and homophobia people, SJWs, feminazis, drama lamas queens and more. List of CPPSes ICPv1/iCPv2/iCPv3 series: The first CPPS to ever exist. Before it's shut down by Disney, Alex and his friends manage to spread all the sources and links of OpenCP Source, thus people can make their own CPPSes. Disney wasn't able to stop this action, we must thanks Alex and his friends to make this great action to us, because without them, Club Penguin will be forgotten. Total Users: over and around of 300,000 before it's death. Rumors claims iCPv Series was even close to 400,000 users and near 500,000 users, tied up with Altantic Penguin. It is unknown if it's true. Atlantic Penguin: first CPPS to have over than 500,000 users and being the most popular CPPS at that time, until Disney forced it to shut down. Total Users: over 500,000. Rumors even said over 550,000, 600,000-650,000/670,000 or even 700,000. CPPS.me: being more effective than Atlantic, less laggy than others like Free Penguin and faster of all CPPS (at that time), CPPS.me gain charisma over the years since it's birth, getting over hundreds of users and the number still rising each years. The first CPPS to gain over 1 million users, CPPS.me became the most popular, the most users and the most active of all CPPS in 2014-15-16 era. CPPS.me even hit the 2 million users in 2017! But nothing last forever: CPPS.me's content hasn't changed since it hit the "1 million users bar" and there was not much updates since then, the last one was in November 2015 and this update was not that big aside of correcting a few bugs and glitches. So CPPS.me became the CPPS Game with the most users but not the most active community CPPS (each days, there is at least '''450-700 users' playing on the 2 millions, that is not very much'').